Of All the Flowers In the Field
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Sasuke and Ino meet in her flower shop...SasuIno Fluff that you KNOW YOU WANT TO READ!


Of All the Flowers In the Field…

SasuIno Fluff!

Megumi: Well, let's begin!  
Shino: ...doesn't that mean just typing the story?4

Megumi: NO! We must follow the traditional way of "I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!"6

7

Shino:...so...8

9

Megumi: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR KIBA! NO matter how much this may torment me-10

11

Shino: Wait...you own Kiba-what?!  
Megumi: I do not own Kiba-much to my dismay...12

13

Shino: WOAH-not thinking about that14

15

Megumi: frowns You think more than you should, Shino-nii-san..16

17

Shino: ...whatever..18

19

Megumi: opens up OH-Shino-niii-san! I never knew!  
Shino: ...what?20

21

Megumi: YOur unrequited love for Hinata-chan! Awwww! That would be sweet! THen Hinata chan and I would be...sister in laws!  
Shino: shutters WHATTHE-22

23

Megumi: ShinoxHina fanfics24

25

Shino: bright red WHAT?!  
Megumi: OH-BIG BROTHER! cries in his shirt26

27

Shino: looks down angrily GET OFF ME!  
Megumi:...NO! 28

29

Shino: Just get on with the crap with Sasuke and Ino. You know he doesn't like her. 30

31

Megumi: I can dream. As I can dream that Kiba-kun likes me!32

33

Shino: UGGGh-let me die! PLEASE!  
Megumi: NO! You must confess your undying love for Hinata-chan!  
Shino: WHAT ARE YOU ON?!  
MegumI: I'm on fluff fanfics!34

35

Shino:...do you seriously spend your time reading about me and Hinata?!36

37

Megumi: ..And Neji and Tenten Tenten: WHAT?! Neji: (thoughts: oh yah), and Rock Lee YOSH! and Sakura keels over and dies, and Naruto BELIEVE IT! and Hinata pokes fingers-38

39

Tenten: WOAH-WOAH-WHAT?! ROMANCE...OVERLOAD!!! falls back40

41

Shino: bright red WHAT?!  
Megumi: giggles She likes him, you know-42

43

Shino: glares don't remind me.44

45

...46

47

Neji: coughs, getting over that...coupling with him and Tenten So, are you starting the blasted story yet?48

49

Megumi:...GETTING THERE!  
Sakura: JUST GET IT OVER WITH!  
Megumi: FINE! NO ONE LIKES MY DIALOGUES! FINE!!!!50

51

52

53

54

55

Ino was in her flower shop, kneeling on the ground, arranging the flowers to her heart's content. It was Valentine's Day, and she was alone...alone but for her flowers.

It's my bluntness...she reasoned. I'm too bold for my own good... Shikamaru's probably with that Temari girl, and Sasuke with Sakura...She's won, I suppose... Ino dropped a daisy to the floor.

"Why is it that I'm the odd one out?" her head dropped. "I don't...I don't want to be alone..."

That's when she felt a shadow fall behind her. She turned around to find none other than...Sasuke Uchiha (author:...no emotional response)She felt a tear drift down her cheek, quickly raising a finger to dry it before Sasuke noticed. Oh...how embarrasing.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, a bit surprised. "Why-Why are you here?"

"..." Sasuke's eyes wandered around the room. "No real...reason," he said. Ino could tell that was a lie. She was a master of the minds, after all...

"This seems an odd place to just...wander into," Ino muttered under her breath, thinking this involved Haruno in one way or another.

"..." Sasuke looked at her for a while, meeting her eyes. She blushed back, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is it...somethign to do with Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, her usual boldness gone. 

Sasuke's eye brow raised at this, a bit of surprise showing. "No...what would make you say that?"

Inner Ino cheered. YES! BWAHA - I still have a chance!

"I dunno..." Ino's eyes wandered to the flowers. A silence fell into the room. Her fingers wrapped around a daffodil. "I've always liked flowers..." she whispered to herself, but Sasuke heard, turning his head to look at her. "They can brighten up life, just like...people..." she smiled at the blonde headed daffodil. 

"?" Sasuke muttered something, and Ino looked up. 

She cocked her head (author: in a adorable inoish way! . shino: ...chough: retarded sister...) "I don't know what I would do without my friends...Sakura and Shikamaru especially," she smiled to herself, a tear beginning to bud.

"!" Sasuke had a surprised look on his face. Why was Ino telling him this? He sat next to her on the floor, surprising Ino.

She quickly shook her head to hide her tears. _"What's wrong with me?!" _she asked herself. _"I'm never this...emotional...ever..."_56

57

"Well-what do you think, Sasuke kun?" she asked, smiling, some of her boldness returning. 58

59

"About what?" Sasuke asked, looking straight at her for once. 60

61

Her fingers wandered to some more stems of flowers. "People..."62

63

"They get in the way," Sasuke muttered bluntly. Ino frowned. 64

65

"Well-not all people do, right? What about Naruto and Sakura?" Saying the name of her friend Sakura burned. 66

67

Sasuke was looking at the tile of the floor. "They still get in the way..."68

69

"Well, that's real nice-" Ino gave a sort of pout. 70

71

"...I don't have to just think about defending myself..." Ino looked up. "Then, I can't stop thinking about making sure they haven't managed to get themselves killed or something..." Ino restrained a cute chuckle, thinking about how Naruto couldn't stop getting himself into trouble. 72

73

"Still-would you honestly rather fight without them?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. 74

75

"..." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I guess not..." what was he saying? and why was he tellign Ino this? He thought for a minute, studying Ino's face. Her eyes shimmered so brightly-differently. And her hair glistened with every change of the wind. She seemed...different today. Not the obnoxious flirtatious girl that she usually was...and somethign about her seemed very...beautiful. Sasuke couldn't place his finger on it. He blushed. What was he thinking?! 76

77

Ino apparently noticed that he was lost in somesort of thought, especially when he turned red. She blushed, turnign back to the flowers she was tending to. 78

79

Author: warning!!! sappiness is about to begin-I think...shino: ... pathetic...pathetic... "I guess you don't know..." Sasuke began, Ino surprised. This was the first time Sasuke had really...talked to _her_. "What its' like to be alone then-"80

81

Ino's eye brows flew up in surprise. That was a curious thing for Sasuke, of all people to say. Her head fell from her shoulders, studying the floor, "Yes...yes I do..."82

83

"?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly.84

85

"I can't deny it," she felt some sort of inner sorrow rise within her. "I'm the odd one out...just one of the flowers in the field..."86

87

Sasuke's eyes grew large. She seemed...defeated. That wasn't Ino's way. 88

89

"The one I truly love...doesn't notice me..." she tried to bring a smile, but she couldn't hold it. "My only real friend...is Shikamaru, and he's never here..." 90

91

Sasuke didn't really...know what to do (shino: because sasuke's retarded... megumi a.: shino-ni-san! shut up-especially since I agree but I'm not supposed to since this is sasuino fluff!!! shino: why the heck am i here...) He had never felt as though...he wanted to comfort someone, until now. He decided that wrapping his arm around her shoulders was the best thing to do. 92

93

Ino looked up at him, very red and confused. "Sasuke-kun..." her voice fell to a whisper. a pause fell. "I'm sorry-You couldn't care less-"94

95

Sasuke's eyes couldn't fall off her face. "...?" he thought to himself. "Well...you're wrong," he muttered at last. 96

97

"?!" Ino's eyes grew in size, her hand clutching a yellow rose. 98

99

"One of the flowers of the field..." he mused for a moment. Ino still looked surprised. "I think I know what you mean..."100

101

"What?" Ino's face grew to a deep crimson. What was Sasuke talking about. 102

103

"Like-that no one really cares about you, just that they'll use you for something, but that once you've done all you can, they throw you out, finding someone else who can do the same thing..."104

105

What...Ino thought...Why was Sasuke Uchiha-_the _Sasuke Uchiha-the one she had crushed on for 10 or so years-the one that she admired and thought of every moment of everyday-the one she hadn't had even the vaguest hope that he'd talk to _her-_telling her this? "..W..What do you mean, Sasuke?" she asked at last. 106

107

He just realized that he had said this out loud. CRAAP. "..." he looked out for a minute. "I guess...you could say...I sortof...understand what you mean..." he was stutterign? LIke that...Hyuuga girl? NO-he couldn't be. He was the Uchiha-he couldn't...108

109

"You...you do?" Ino asked, a small smile growing on her face. "How-"110

111

"..." Sasuke was annoyed that he was telling her all of this. But it was too late for regrets. "No one really...cares..."112

113

She looked at him confused. What _was_ he trying to say? And she still was amazed...that he was telling her. "?"114

115

"Well, I guess that makes two of us then,"116

117

"? What--do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" she eyed him suspiciously. 118

119

"We're both alone,"120

121

Her eyes grew large as she looked into his, which were trying to hide any emotion, though that was getting harder, especially with Ino looking at him like that. "You...feel...alone too? But-"122

123

"But what?" Sasuke asked. 124

125

Ino smiled, blushing, turnign to a flower, "Everyone in Konoha adores you...There's so many people who would do _anything_ to be with you..."126

127

Sasuke shrugged . "None of them actually care... Its my strength that they care about. And that I'm an Uchiha. If I was neither, no one would think twice about me..."128

129

"I would-" Ino mused, suddenly realizing that she said that out loud. She quickly covered her mouth. 130

131

Sasuke looked at her curiously, turning red. "What was that, Ino?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. 132

133

"I-" she began to poke her fingers together. _Curse'd Hinata with her shyness! Its contageous! _she thought to herself. 134

135

Sasuke smirked slightly. Ino quickly grabbed a flower, holding it to her mouth. Why did she say that? WHY?! Sasuke probably already knew...but still, it was stupid to say that aloud. BAKA, INO-BAKA!!!!!!!136

137

"Does that...imply something, Ino?" Sasuke was nearly smiling at her. Sasuke-smiling? 138

139

"Well..." Ino looked up at him again. What was there to say now? 140

141

"..." Silence fell again. This was getting weird. Ino wondered if she was in some sort of dream...142

143

Sasuke seemed lost in thoughts when he out of the blue asked, seemingly uninterested, "So-I guess you and Shikamaru-"144

145

Ino's boldness came in a flash, ME AND SHIKA?! WHAT!?"146

147

Sasuke laughed. WOAH-Sasuke laughed. The very concept made Ino blush. "You're not...with him or anything."148

149

"What would make you think that?! He...he likes that sand village girl..." Ino's eyes fell to the floor. 150

151

Sasuke had that curious "IM SASUKE smirk/smile" (megumi: WARNING-UBER FLUFF!) "So that means if you're mine, no one will try to kill me?"152

153

Ino looked up very confused, wondering if her ears were still working. "Did you say-"154

155

"Yah-because I already have enough people who want to kill me-"156

157

"But I mean-"158

159

"I love you Ino"160

161

Ino stopped, her eyes glued to Uchiha. It was too...wonderful. Did he-Was he just trying to jest with her. 162

163

"You don't really-mean that-do you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her face crimson, an accidental smile seaping over her face. 164

165

"Do you want me to prove it?" Before she could reply, his hand had her chin as he kissed her. 166

167

Sasuke uchiha. Most wonderful ninja-EvER in Ino's eyes. Perfect in every imaginable way. She never truly thought she could win his heart. But apparently she had.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so nice...so perfect. 168

169

But little did either know that Sakura Haruno walked in at PRECICELY THE SAME MOMENT-to see Uchiha kissing Ino...whatever her last name is. Sakura's jaw dropped and she practically screamed. Sasuke noticed, and quickly pulled away from Ino. 170

171

"I---INO!!!" Sakura pointed a finger. "YOU DID SOME MIND THING TO SASUKE!!!"172

173

"...Actually," Ino laughed. "I didn't!" 174

175

Sakura blew away in that anime way of utter shock and depression. Sasuke sighed in relief. Forehead girl was GONE. 176

177

Ino smiled at Sasuke. He looked back at her, then said, his serious tone returning. "Don't make me say it again."178

179

"What?"180

181

"That I-" Sasuke stopped. "You know."182

183

"Oh," Ino plucked a petal carelessly off a tulip. "I understand!" 184

185

"Good," Sasuke walked out soundlessly without another word, but Ino understood. She was the mistress of the minds, after all. 186

187

"Of all the flowers in the field, I'd pick you" she thought she could hear him think, or mutter softly to himself, knowing that only Ino would hear. She smiled to herself, as she replied softly, "You'll never be just a flower in the field..." 188

189

End! AT LONG LAST!!!190

191

Megumi: cries SO...Beautiful!  
Sasuke: You realize I would never say that.192

193

Megumi: You know you like INO!194

195

Sasuke:...turning red196

197

Megumi: cries again SO-----SWWEEEETTTT!  
Sasuke: 8hits her in teh head with a bowling ball198

199

200

Author notes 

thank you whoever drew this pic on photobucket b/c its adorable! .

Of all the flowers in the field, I'd pick you

Author (aka, megumi aburame): I felt so moved by this idea, that I thought I'd do two things...

1) I wrote a poem on the matter-Sasuke's POV (? I guess...)   
Everyone claps Megumi smiles

2) That I'd finally take these glasses off! she wears glasses like her bro shino  
kiba gasps, flushing red. hinata smiles

Anyway, she turns bright red Yes-I suppose that's all of remote interest that I have to say...

Shino: As though that was remotely interesting...

Author: Shino niii san! You big meanie! You're almost as big of a meanie as NEJI!!! Hinata glares at a wall

Kiba: Shino shut up! whacks his teammate with akamaru, megumi blushes profusely

Author:  
Anyway...back to the story-I like SasuIno, though I'm usually leaning towards ShikaIno with Sasuke alone and emo, but I felt like giving him some hope . . 

Hinata:  
Yah, because the SasuNaru couplings hurt my head...

Kiba?! never heard of the yaoi coupling

Author: It's Ok, Hinata-they're supposed to...

Ino: EWWW! SASUKE IS NOT GAY!!!!

Kiba: thinks: I hope NO ONE in Naruto is gay...

Hinata: That's not the point-NARUTOS NOT GAY!

Kiba: cringes

everyone stops at Hinata's raised voice

Sakura walks in

Sakura: Did I hear the mention of the all handsome and gorgeous SASUKE UCHIHA?!

Hinata: NARUTOS CUTER THAN SASUKE WILL EVER BE!!!

Kiba: hangs head in defeat

Author: Sure, Hinata-chan...

Hinata: Well...twiddling with fingers he is...

Author: I Still think Lee is cute...YOUTH!!! oO adorable giggle Looks at Kiba and blushes

Kiba: Megumi chan...sweat drop

sakura twitches, her jaw dropping

Ino: points challenging finger I WILL WIN SASUKES HEART, FOREHEAD GIRL! SEE , the author agrees!

Author: nods

Sakura's jaw drops  
Sakura: then...wh..who do you hook me up with?!"

Author: sniffles Rock Lee... shouts I STILL LOVE YOU LEEE!!!!! Kiba bangs head against wall

sakura twitches and falls backwards. ino steals lee's yosh sign

sasuke walks in, seeing sakura koed, ino looking eerily like lee for a few moments, and hinata shouting...

Sasuke: ...

Author: You don't want to know...REALLY.

Hinata: NARUTOS STILL HOTTER THAN YOU!!!! throws her shoe at sasuke's head. he falls back with a ???!!! face


End file.
